The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium.
In recent years, a printing apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a multifunction peripheral or the like is essential for the office and the like. Such a printing apparatus is configured to be operated directly by a user to perform printing or the like, as well as be used to print, on a paper sheet, image data input from an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, via a network, such as a LAN (Local Area Network).
In the case where the printing apparatus prints an image on a paper sheet, print conditions, such as a printing sheet size, a print density, a color mode and the like, are set for each print job. In recent years, as the number of functions provided in the printing apparatus has increased, the number of print condition items that can be set by the user for each print job has increased as well. For example, in addition to the printing sheet size, print density and color mode, the items such as an image processing for print-target image data, a print layout, processes by the finisher after printing (punching hole, staple, etc.) and the like can be set.
Since the print conditions are specified as a combination of settings for these items, a large number of print conditions can be set. In addition, since these print conditions need to be set for each application that creates print-target data in the information processing apparatus, the user needs to perform a complicated work to set the print conditions. Thus various types of typical technologies for facilitating the setting of the print conditions are known.
For example, according to a typical print setting system, print setting information of the past settings by the users is registered, and when print data is printed, print settings suited for the print data are selected from among the registered print setting information, and the selected print settings are set again as the desired printing settings.
In addition, according to a typical method, from image data composed of a plurality of pages, partial pages to be printed are specified. According to this typical method, the image data is displayed on a display, and the specified first page is stored in a memory, and all pages that are displayed following the first page are stored in the memory. Subsequently, when the user specifies a page displayed on the display as the last page, all pages stored in the memory are printed.